The present invention relates to a roof molding for use with an automobile and clips for securing the end portions of the same, and more particularly, the invention relates to a roof molding which may be fixedly supported in a fitting groove formed on the automobile roof, and to clips which are engageable with existing members in the fitting groove to secure the end portions of the roof molding therein.
FIG. 8 shows one of the prior art roof molding for use with an automobile. As shown therein, a roof molding 31 comprises a base member 33 including a metal strip or a metal sheet 32 as a reinforcement member and a resin layer 30 formed of a hard resin, and an outer shell member 36 formed of a soft resin and encapsulating the base member 33 therein. The outer shell member 36 has an ornamental surface 34 and a pair of resilient leg portions or lips 35. The roof molding 31 thus constructed is installed into a fitting groove 55 formed along a joint line 56 joining a roof panel 52 to a roof side panel 53 of an automobile roof; the roof molding 31 is supported in the fitting groove 55 through biasing force of the resilient lips 35 against the side wall of the fitting groove 55.
FIG. 9 and 10 show another prior art roof molding. As shown therein, a roof molding 37 comprises a channel shaped reinforcement member 41 having a pair of engagement strips 40 integrally formed thereto, and an outer shell member 60 provided on the outer surface of the reinforcement member 41. The outer shell member 60 has an ornamental surface 38 and a pair of resilient leg portions 39. The roof molding 37 thus constructed is installed into a fitting groove 65 formed along a joint line joining a roof panel 62 to a roof side panel 63 of an automobile roof. As shown in FIG. 9, the fitting groove 65 is provides with a plurality of pairs of clips 43 secured to a support plate 42 which is laid on the bottom surface of the fitting groove 65 and is secured therein through engagement of studs 44 welded on the bottom surface of the fitting groove 65 with openings 45 formed on the support plate 42. When the leg portions 39 of the roof molding 37 are inserted into the fitting groove 65, the pair of clips 43 are deflected relative to each other to permit engagement of the engagement strips 40 with projected portions 43A formed on the clips 43, whereby the roof molding 37 are fixedly supported in the fitting groove 65 (FIG. 10).
A problem usually associated with the roof molding in the prior art is that since the roof molding 31 is secured to the fitting groove only through the biasing force of the resilient lips 35, the roof molding 31 tends to be disengaged from the fitting groove.
Another problem usually associated with the roof molding in the prior art is that since the roof molding 37 needs a fitting groove which has a sufficient transverse space for permitting deflection of the clips 43 and which has a sufficient depth for receiving the studs 44 therein, such a roof molding 37 can not be adapted to the fitting groove which does not have a width for permitting deflection of the clips 43 and a depth sufficient to receive the studs 44.